


A Flower

by seishine



Category: Hanahaki Disease - Fandom, Kihyun - Fandom, Monbebe, Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom, Shownu - Fandom, Yoo Kihyun - Fandom, son hyunwoo - Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishine/pseuds/seishine
Summary: Not proofread! I just had an idea in mind. Anyway I appreciate feedbacks! Thank you.





	A Flower

_**"Just like the flowers that bloomed in my lungs, you were painstakingly beautiful—it's hard for me to breathe."**_

__

—

The morning brings strings of white clouds as it moved in the sky, dominating, leaving patches of blue.

Kihyun jolts in surprise as he felt a finger poking his cheek. He opens an eye, his arm stretched upwards as his lips formed into an 'o', yawning. 

A familiar face greets him to another day. He blinks, and Kihyun swears how beautiful he was doing just that—his lashes were naturally long and soft-looking, almost feminine, in contrast to the rest of his features. His lips were pouty and red, as if it's seducting you for a kiss. His jaw was sharp that if you trace the outline of his face, you'd fear having your finger cut.

"Morning!" Shownu exclaims, snapping his fingers, and him back from his reverie, his cheeks flushing red as he realized how long it must have been since he stared at the man. He nodded his head in response, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips as he stood up, hopping off the bed.

_A flower for each eye contact, and how he hoped the other could see more than just the shape of his eyes, but the sweet essence they hold for him as well._

Late afternoon that day, they went on with their plan—joining a singing contest Shownu signed him up just for fun. He was extremely anxious around people—there was no way he could stand for more than three minutes in front of them, including the stutters and shivering.

"Relax, you'll do fine!" Shownu cheered, knowing that Kihyun was probably already trembling based on how much he fiddled with his fingers and shook his knees, and how his gaze averts from the view outside the car, to his phone.

"I... I don't think I can," The younger starts, tousling his own hair in despair, heaving out deep sighs. He felt over-caffeinated, just without the option of drinking even just a cup. "Not helping that it's cold."

The older knew that whenever the other was anxious, he'll start to feel the wind more than anything. He stops, turning to him as he reached out a hand, squeezing them ever so gently to assure him that everything will be alright.

_A flower every time he feels the warmth of his hand, a gesture to give him confidence, keeping the worries he meant to mask away._

Kihyun was up, and the only thing he had with him was his guitar. It was his turn and the amount of people weren't surprisingly overwhelming—in fact, he was used to being overwhelmed that he wasn't supposed to be even right now.

He scanned the whole area, a lump forming in his throat when he couldn't find the very person who will relieve him from his dilemma. Much to his luck, he saw a figure raise his hands, a grin flashed in his face, mouthing the words, "I'm rooting for you".

Kihyun started strumming, clearing his throat before he sang the first verse of _You and I Both._ Shownu was in awe with how soothing, yet powerful Kihyun's voice was. He was aware that males' voices weren't considered beautiful, but the younger's was different.

They had their eyes locked with each other, and Kihyun can tell how the lad was proud of him that time. They say a person's eyes are the window through his soul, and he's learned to see right through him.

Shownu's eyes were of a child's—they were warm and comforting, and they're honest. From afar they look black, but that doesn't make it feel any less safe. He could look into him and just lose himself, and he wouldn't really mind. But he can't do that.

He felt a pang of pain hit his chest, yet, he continued singing. He needed to do this, not for himself, but for the one who believes in him.

_A flower for each metaphor he came up with when their eyes meet, and for each time he looks for them in the crowd._

"You did really well!" Shownu emphasized the 'really' part in his sentence to indirectly tell him it was far from what he's anticipated.

It was quite an evening since the program ended a bit earlier than they thought. Shownu offered to buy them dinner on the way home, telling him it was a gift for always putting up with whatever he puts in his table, whether he wants it or not. 

It's been a habit for them to eat at the rooftop, under the stars. Shownu loved the way the moon glimmers in the sky, and Kihyun loved the stars just the same. 

"I don't think I did," Kihyun juts his lips out, his forehead creasing as he spoke. "At least I got through it..." He had that sheepish smile in his lips, which adorns him, given that he had an innocent face.

"It would've been nice if I cheered as your boyfriend!" The man teased, a teasing smile forming in his lips, his eyes shifting crescent, just like his favourite.

"When will you turn that down?" Although it was hard for Kihyun to play along with it, he still did. He doesn't want Shownu to know how much he regretted rejecting him that night, saying they were better off as friends because he was afraid he'd lose him if they went far more than that.

"Never!" Shownu's laugh fills the whole place, his hand resting on his tummy, palm pressed on the floor. "It was all in the past, don't worry."

"Yeah..." Kihyun sticks his tongue out, head facing the sky, his lips emitting an awkward and regretful chuckle.

"I love you, Yoo." Shownu took him in his arms, snorting at how little Kihyun looked in them as he hummed.

"Mhm."

_A flower for each time he held himself back from telling him he loves him._

He used to think it was just a flower, until it grew to be a garden for each time he failed in moving on from the other.

**Now his lungs are filled with all the I love you's he wants to say, and the I love you too's the other never meant in the same way.**

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread! I just had an idea in mind. Anyway I appreciate feedbacks! Thank you.


End file.
